Jayron
Personality Jayron is a brawler who is kind, but competitive. He accepts all challenges, but only really challenges people at or near his level. He is always willing to accept new friends, but in battle, he believes in fighting fairly- with neither side holding back. As a result, he is not a strong believer in throwing matches. Characteristics If you were to enter dimensions looking for him, the first place you would want to look is the neathia battlefield. While dimensions was still going strong, he decided to level himself up and become the first player with an avatar level of 1200g. While he never acomplished this, he did manage to nearly reach 1100g, and he became the player with the highest avatar level in the game (not counting gms) For the most part, he only did training, but stopped anytime someone challenged him. He was also a major participant in the BL/BL and LD event, going to almost all of them, and aquiring a Clear Avior after defeating LD in a match. Notable Quotes "Thanks to all the people who made brawling on Bakugan Dimensions fun. I'll miss you." History Early Life Present Powers and Abilities Though primarily a darkus brawler, Jayron also familiarized himself with the other five attributes, as well as all of the multi-style ones. He was skilled with not only darkus, but ventus, aquos, and haos too. He did use pyrus, but only when he combined it with ventus for storm and spitfire. Subterra he used very little, if at all. Others Equipment Jayron managed to obtain all the clothing (not counting the ones given out through events) as well as all the gauntlets. For his battle in the LD/BL event though, he did recieve a Darkus Track Jacket. He also obtained the Neathian Castle Knight Shirt. He also finished with a bakucoin count over 2 million. Bakugan Dimensions Collection Jayron had a fairly average collection. He did almost no boosting, but instead trained each bakugan to high levels, especially darkus ones. Pyrus: *Dragonoid Colossus *Batallix Dragonoid *Lumino Dragonoid *Gren *Snapzoid *Strikeflier (one of his first bakugan) *Phosphos Subterra: *Megarus *Sabator Haos: *Aranaut *Evil Twin Dharak *Phantom Dharak *Phosphos *Rubanoid *Damakor *Lumagrowl *Ziperator Darkus: *Aranaut *Stealth Aranaut *Dharak (his first bakugan) *Brawlacus Dharak *Dharak Colossus *Phantom Dharak *Clawsaurus (one of his first) *Ramdol *Jetro *Lumagrowl *Lumino Dragonoid *Razenoid *Viper Helios (starter) *Foxbat (starter) *Wilda (starter) *Splight *Hawktor *Olifus *Linehalt *Venexus (Mechtogan) *Dreadeon (Mechtogan) Aquos: *Breezak *Lumino Dragonoid *Infinity Helios *Phosphos *Dartaak *Venexus Titan (Mechtogan Titan) Ventus: *Hawktor *Dartaak *Linehalt *Lockanoid *Quakix Gorem *Bolcanon *Combat Bolcanon *Braxion (Mechtogan) *Combat Braxion (Mechtogan) Clear: *Linehalt *Krakix *Avior (LD/BL event reward) Battle Gear/Bakunano: Gold: *Boomix *Swayther *Battle Crusher *Airkor *Lansor *Terrorcrest *Bombaplode Silver: *Terrorcrest *Boomix *Riptor *Smashtor *Nukix *Axator *Beamblitzer *Blasteroid *Crosstriker Copper: *Twin Destructor *Zukanator *Barias Gear *Vilantor Gear BMA: *Raytheus (aquos) *Impalaton (darkus) *Jakalier (pyrus) *Hurrix (haos) *Rapilator (aquos) Bakusteel Traps: *Falcon Fly (darkus) Gallery 18530.png 19964.png 20070.png 19283.png 20049.png 20147.png 18156.jpg 19463.png 20069.png 20398.png Screen shot 2011-08-26 at 4.56.33 PM.png Darkus Symbol Metalic Resized 2.jpg Category:Bakugan Dimensions